


finn's lifeday

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Light Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Finn's friends take a day to celebrate and spend time with him for his birthday. Absolute fluff.This prompt was given to me by the amazing icyowl97 ages ago and has been in WIP hell ever since, buried under writer's block, but I promised myself I'd finish and post it eventually! I hope you like it, Potter <3





	finn's lifeday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icyowl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/gifts).



“So I have sort of a personal question.” Poe kept his tone deliberately casual, but Finn saw the serious look in his eye. He always got a little worried edge to them that he tried to hide, but couldn’t, whenever things got a little too heavy.

Finn stared at him for a moment, at his serious brown eyes. It still blew him away how much Poe  _ cared,  _ how important it was to him that he helped Finn and never hurt him. “Yeah? What’s your question?”

Poe smiled a little, nervously. His hands dropped from the hull of his ship, wrench resting in his lap as he took a break from the repairs. “Do you, uh..Do you have any idea when your birthday is, Finn?”

Finn frowned, dropping his head. The frown turned into a sad, light chuckle. “No.” He looked at Poe and shook his head - he could see the worry sliding into understanding, sadness, but not pity. It was a firm, determined sadness, with the intent to comfort behind it.

“Stormtroopers don’t really do birthdays.”

Poe nodded. “That’s about what I expected. Okay, follow up question: when do you want to  _ celebrate  _ your birthday?”

Finn raised his eyebrow, smiling a little. “Who said I wanted to celebrate?”

Poe sighed and frowned at him. “Come on, buddy. I know you want to celebrate me and Rey. And we wanna celebrate you, because you’re the best.”

Finn shook his head, a teasing grin on his lips. “I thought  _ you  _ were the best?”

“True, but you’re  _ also  _ the best. So what do you say, Finn? You wanna chose a day, let us do something nice for you, take off some extra time together?”

Finn could feel himself beginning to blush a little. The idea of people caring about him enough to do something like this for him...it still blew him away, a little. He played with the edge of his jacket sleeve, thinking. “What about the day we met, the day I left the First Order? Do you still remember when that was?”

Poe nodded. “Of course I remember. It’s actually not far away.”

“That’s what I want, then,” Finn told him, mind made up. It was the most important day he could possibly chose.

Poe grinned, his eyes bright. “Alright, buddy, you’re the boss. We’ll do it then.” He resumed tinkering at his ship and Finn, smiling quietly to himself, fell into a comfortable silence. Poe kept grinning for several minutes, going over ideas in his head. 

Then it occurred to him...shit. Finn’s birthday was only in a few days.

Poe was going to need  _ help.  _

-

He found Rey later, hanging out in the control center with Leia. They were talking animatedly about something and Poe just took a moment to appreciate how passionate they both were. Rey made a comment that Poe couldn’t hear, and Leia began laughing loudly, and Force if her laughter couldn’t make  _ anyone  _ on this base grin from ear to ear. Rey certainly was, and so was Poe. 

Leia patted Rey’s shoulder and excused herself, smiling and nodding to Poe, before returning to work, and Rey headed over to him, still smiling. “How’s our ace pilot doing?”

Poe shrugged. “I don’t know, Rey. How are you?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Alright, Poe, what do you want?”

“You know, I don’t only compliment you when I want something.”

Rey crossed her arms and smirked at him. Poe shrugged. “Alright, yeah, I need a favor. I asked Finn when he wants to celebrate his birthday, and the day he picked is coming up quick, so I need help.”

Rey nodded. “What are you thinking?”

Poe opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself, taking a quick look around just to double check that Finn hadn’t entered the room. “I want to throw him a party. Like a small get-together with you, me, and any of our friends that can take the time. I want to try and surprise him a little, you know?”

“I can help,” she agreed, grinning brightly. “I’d love to help.”

“Good, good.” Poe turned partway and gestured at the door. “Can we go get started now? I don’t have much free time left this evening.”

Rey nodded and followed him out.

-

Poe sat on the floor with the holopad balanced awkwardly on his lap as he typed into the notation app. “Okay, so. The guest list is pretty well taken care of. I asked everyone I could think of who's not on a mission. Jess and Kaydel are definitely coming and Kare is definitely not, unfortunately, because she’s gonna be busy.”

Rey nodded. “What about Leia?”

“General Organa said she'll drop in whenever she can.”

“Alright, so what else do we need to decide?”

Poe sighed, frowning helplessly at her. “Do you know what kind of food he'd like? Like as a treat? I'm going on a fuel run later and I'll have time to pick something up, but I don't know what he'd want.”

Rey smiled. “Sweetrolls. With cinnamon and sugar icing. He loves them.”

Poe’s face lit up. “That's perfect! Do you know how to make them?” She nodded, and his grin grew. “Perfect. I'll go get them if you can get them ready for the party.”

Rey nodded again, eager. “Of course, I can do that!”

“Great!” Poe held up his hand, and Rey struck it with just a bit too much force ,causing Poe’s palm to sting lightly. He laughed it off as he withdrew, but made a mental note to be more careful with Rey and high fives.

-

“What exactly is going on?” 

Rey tugged on Finn’s arm, a bit impatient even as she grinned at him. “Just come  _ see _ ,” she insisted, continuing to steer him toward the mess hall. 

He laughed, shaking his head as he followed her, playfully dragging his feet a little. He had a pretty good idea what was happening - after all, it was his birthday. 

That was a nice thought. A  _ really  _ nice thought. He had a birthday now. He had people who  _ cared  _ about his birthday, people who wanted to do something nice for him. Finn felt his grin widening as he followed Rey. 

She led him into the mess, and as soon as they stepped through the doors he saw Poe. He was perched on one of the tables, talking to Jess with an animated smile. He looked up as Finn and Rey entered, immediately jumping off the table to meet them. 

  
As they approached the tables where the party had set up, Finn took everything in. Besides Poe and Jess, Rose and Kaydel were also here. Kaydel was sitting close to Jessika on the bench, already eating a sweetroll. Rose was on the other side of her.

Poe hugged him and gave him a light kiss, patting him on the back for good measure. “Happy birthday, Finn.”

Finn couldn’t help beaming at him. “You did all this, got everybody together for me?”

“Of course!” Poe answered quickly, and then his smile faltered. “Would you rather it was just us? Sorry, I guess I should’ve asked-” 

Finn cut him off by squeezing his shoulder, shaking his head. “Poe, hush. This is great. Thank you.” He pulled Poe into another tight hug, and Poe laughed.

“Anything for you, Finn, but you better thank Rey, too.”

Finn released Poe and turned to Rey, pulling her into a hug instead. “Thank you, Rey. This is great.” 

“You deserve it,” she told him, giving him a light kiss. “Now come on! We’ve got games - sabacc and dejark. And Jess brought some music.” 

She clung to his hand like she didn’t want to let him go, like he was special. It made his chest warm, as did Jessika’s smile as she stole the plate of sweetrolls from Kaydel and handed them to Finn. 

“You’d better eat some before she finishes them all,” Jess joked, nudging Kaydel playfully as she rolled her eyes.

“Finn knows I wouldn’t do that to him,” Kaydel responded, winking at Finn. 

Finn laughed and took the plate, picking up a sweetroll. He joined the others at the table as they set up to play sabacc. Rose smirked at him as Poe started dealing the cards. “Have they taught you how to play yet?”

“Sort of,” Finn admitted. “I think I barely understand it better than Rey does. But that’s what practice is for.” He grinned back at her as the last cards got dealt out and they prepared to start the game.

For about the first half, Finn wondered if the others were going easy on him, because he was doing  _ really _ well for his relative lack of experience. But as the game progressed, he could tell that wasn’t the case. Jess was swearing after every bad turn, and Rey wore a very frustrated expression the entire time. In the end, Finn won, his reward a chorus of annoyed and playfully indignant groans, plus the fake money in the pot.

Poe grumbled as he packed up the game. “I’m gonna have to be careful if we ever play for winnings.” 

“That reminds me!” Rey reached for her bag and smiled at Finn. “We do have something for you.” She grabbed Finn’s hand and dropped something into it. “This is from me and Poe. He got me the supplies for it and I made it.”

It was a small model of the  _ Falcon,  _ carved from wood and about the size of his palm, and it was beautiful. The paint and detail was clean and obviously done with care. Finn felt himself smile as he looked at it, turning it over in his hand. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Rey kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Finn.”

-

Rey wanted another round of sabacc, but when Jess suggested they put on music and dance instead, Rey was quickly outvoted. Jessika supplied an old, beat up audio player and started up some loud, fast-paced music that Finn had never heard before. She grabbed Rose and started twirling her around, while Poe sidled up to Finn. 

“I’m warning you,” he said. “I’m not the best dancer.”

Finn laughed and pulled him closer, so their foreheads touched, not caring about the grace or accuracy of their movement as long as they were touching. After a few songs dancing with Poe, he switched to Rey, who was all energy and no grace, and who liked twirling him around and then pulling him close when he got dizzy. 

Eventually, the music got slower, and after swaying for a while with Rey against his chest, he and Jess swapped partners, bringing Finn and Rose together. Rose blushed a bit, and Finn smiled at her as he put on hand in one of hers and the other on her upper waist.

“I’ve missed you,” he told her. There simply hadn’t been much time lately. That was the downside of caring about people - more people to miss. He still thought of Slip, sometimes.

Rose frowned, and Finn remembered that she missed people, too. Her own sister most of all. He pulled her a bit closer, and her smile turned into a frown. “Been busy, you know? It’s not easy being a hero.”

“It really isn’t,” Finn answered seriously, but he was still grinning. 

-

It didn’t take long before it was late enough that everyone had to go to their quarters. Finn got a tiny, tiny ache in his chest as he came down from the high of celebration and games and  _ normality _ . He’d forgot without realizing that there was still a war on, that he and each of his friends had a job to do the next day and the next day and the next, and that he might not see them all together again any time soon. 

The ache soothed when Rey smiled at him and touched his shoulder, and when Rose hugged him goodbye. This wasn’t perfect, but it was good. It was very good.

After Rose had left, as Kaydel and Jess were going themselves and Poe and Rey were tiredly laughing about something, General Organa finally poked her head in. Even with the buzz of celebration and the relaxed mood everyone was in, they all seemed to stand at alert when they saw her, though this was different, Finn thought, from any relationship with superiors he’d ever seen before the Resistance. The way he and his friends felt about Leia, that was pure admiration and respect.

Kaydel and Jessika each gave her a smile and a “General” before heading out.

Leia stopped in front of Finn, her arms loosely crossed as she gave him an appraising look and a smile. “It’s a shame I missed the party. Force knows we can all use whatever leisure time we can get.” She looked at the little Falcon clutched in his hand, glanced between him and Rey, and her smile turned to something softer. “There are days in all our lives when fate smiles on us, Finn, and it was a blessed day for the Resistance when you saved Poe’s life. I’m glad you’re here.”

Finn beamed. “Thank you, General Organa. I'm glad to be here.” 

She patted his shoulder and then went to talk to Poe for a minute. Finn turned to Rey. “I'm going to head to my room and get settled in for the evening, but would you and Poe come down for a minute later?”

Rey nodded. “Absolutely. See you in a little bit.”

Finn headed to his room, a smile on his face all the way down the halls. He took a quick shower and got into some comfortable sleep clothes. He laid down and smiled at the ceiling. 

A birthday. He used to not even have a name, and now he had a birthday. Home. Friends. A real purpose. 

He could never stop being grateful for that. To Poe, to Rey, to the Resistance. But also to himself for finding the courage to leave the First Order. It really had been the best decision he would ever make.

Somebody knocked at the door. “Come in!”

Rey and Poe entered the room. Rey smiled at him and flopped on the bed next to Finn, and Poe sat by his feet and leaned against the wall. “So...you enjoy your birthday, buddy?”

Finn laughed. “You almost look nervous again, Poe. I loved it. Best birthday I ever had.”

Poe made a face and playfully punched him in the leg. “Alright, you're very funny.”

Finn chuckled again and shook his head at him. “Seriously, you guys, it was a great day. And I’m glad we all got to spend some time together.” 

Rey hummed an affirmative and snuggled into his side. He knew she’d missed him after Starkiller, and every time they were apart since. “I’m not sure I’m ready to stop being together,” she murmured, her voice thick with sleep and muffled in his sleepshirt. “Mind if I stay?”

Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. “No, Rey. I don’t mind at all.”

Poe yawned. “I’d stay too, but these bunks are kind small for three people.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “I can handle being sandwiched, Poe. Get down here.” 

Poe grinned and shrugged off his jacket, laying down on Finn’s other side and resting his head against his shoulder. “Night, Finn.”

Finn settled between them and let his eyes drift closed, still smiling. “Goodnight.”


End file.
